A Strange Beginning
by Strollingcat
Summary: Asuna is reborn into the world of Naruto after being killed in her previous life. She is put in Team 7 with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Between Sakura's constant drooling over her friend Sasuke and listening to Naruto's loud mouth, Asuna is wondering why she ever became a shinobi. OCxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my curious reader! Thanks for taking the time to try out my story. As you may or may not have noticed I am terrible with summaries. Seriously I'm dreadful. Anyways. I have been getting really into Naruto lately and I thought hey. Why not make a fanfic? I hope you enjoy! But if you don't I completely understand. In fact I want a really long and detailed rant as to how I can get my shit together and write a better damned story. Anywho. Without further rambling I give you chapter one of my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

**My Death and Birth**

There are 365 days in a year. Or if you're feeling complicated you could say there are 52 weeks or 12 months. If you felt like being a specific prick you could say there are 525, 600 minutes that make up a year.

I know what a lot of you are thinking. So what? Right? What's so great about a year? That's how long the doctor gave me. I was supposed to die in 365 days. I thought I had that much time to get my affairs in order and say goodbye to my family and friends. Fate on the other hand, had bigger and better plans for me.

I don't even really remember how I died. I get vague glimpses of searing pain in my head and loud poping noises but that's all I remember. Maybe I died in a gangster shootout? That sounds much cooler than inoperable brain cancer to me. Either way I was dead and that didn't look too likely to change. Well, that was true. Until I was reborn.

oOo

There were people talking as I came into consciousness. Loud voices that talked all at once trying to be heard over one another. I frowned with my eyes still closed. These people are giving me a headache. Can't they see there's a person trying to sleep?

Wait. Where am I? The last thing I remember was...what?

Oh. Oh shit.

I died.

Wait a second. If I died then how am I hearing people talking? Whoa. Maybe I am a ghost? A ghost with a vendetta against a bunch of gangsters who like to shoot 13 year old girls in the head. I smirked.

Badass.

"Oh my goodness. She is so precious. What are you going to name her?"

My smirk fell from my face. Name who?

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light above my head to see a bunch of people hovering next to my face. I widened my eyes as I took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in some sort of hospital room. And what was up with these people? They were so much bigger than me. I tried to sit up to put some distance between me and my "admirers" but realized my body wouldn't listen to me. It felt like jello. I looked down at my hands to see what the hell was wrong with me.

Holy. Shit. I have a baby hand. Actually I have a baby body. Am I a baby?

Crap. I thought I got reborn into an awesome avenging ghost but nope. I get the luxury of reliving pooping in my pants until I am big enough to crap in the toilet. So not the way I would have chosen to come back. But beggars can't be choosers.

"Oh my... Hiroaki. Look at her eyes."

I turned my head to look at the woman speaking. She had a kind face with dark green eyes and long dark hair. She was also the one holding me pressed up against her hospital gown in a cradle of her arms. I think it's safe to assume this woman is my mother.

I looked over to the man she talked to, Hiroaki I think his name was, as he answered her.

"You're right, Tara. She has an old soul. Don't you, young one? You will be a smart and strong shinobi one day just like me," the man I assumed was my father said.

What's a shinobi?

"Hiroaki," my mother snapped lightly, "I do not want my only daughter to turn into a reckless shinobi."

"Of course dear of course," my father said as he took me gently from my mothers warm embrace."There is no way I would teach my beautiful daughter to be reckless," he added under his breath so my mother couldn't hear him. But I heard him and I started to laugh. I think I'm going to like this Hiroaki.

When he heard me laugh my father looked down at me in shock and I heard my mother gasp in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" My mother asked in awe.

"Only thirty minutes old and already laughing," my father said softly.

"Excuse me," I looked over to the nurse that had spoken before I opened my eyes, "What are you going to name her? I need to put it on all her paperwork."

I looked up at my father expecting him to answer but it was my mother who spoke.

"Asuna," she said softly, "Her name is Asuna."

oOo

"Asuna?"

"Mmm. Go away." I mumbled, trying to bury myself deeper in my covers.

"Asuna, honey. Your father left five minutes ago. He said he wanted you to meet him at the training grounds in fifteen minutes for your lessons."

"Mother," I whined into my pillow, "I'm seven. No one else my age has to train with their parents! Why can't I sleep in for once?"

Instead of answering me, I felt my mother snatch my nice warm blanket off my bed. I instantly felt the early morning chill and shivered. I do not like the cold.

"Fine," I yelled into the pillow.

I slowly crawled out of bed and began to stretch my stil half asleep body. My mother turned to me in the doorway before she left.

"There's breakfast on the counter," she informed me, "You better hurry and dress so you'll have time to eat. You know your father doesn't go easy on you just because you're starving."

I managed to make a half grunt noise as I was wiping the sleep from my eyes. My mother knew that's about as good as she was going to get from me this early in the morning so she turned and left my room. I threw my pillow at the door as it clicked shut.

oOo

"You're late," my father said as I took off my shoes and walked over to him on the floor mat.

My family training facility was detatched from our main house so I had to walk a few minutes through the trees to get here. My father said a shinobi never puts his secrets out in the open where everyone could see them. Personally I just think he had it built out in our forest to get away from mother and the house. I don't blame him though. If I had the choice I probably would have put it further away than he did. I love my mother but damn that woman could be annoying.

"Sorry," I replied as I chewed on some of the bacon in my hand, "The woman didn't wake me up until about fifteen minutes ago. How in the heck am I supposed to get ready for a day of training in fifteen minutes?"

"Well," my father began with a twinkle in his eye, "Would you like me to start waking you up an hour before? So you'll have plenty of time?"

I snorted very unlady like. "Please," I said with a smirk, "you know it's a damned miracle I get up at the time you set now. Any earlier and I'm afraid you'll be teaching a zombie, oh father of mine."

I heard my dad laugh as I strapped my weights on my legs and arms. My father insists I wear them from before we train until I go to bed. He says when I start to not realize they're there anymore then I graduate to heavier ones. I've already graduated so many times since we started this training the day after my fifth birthday.

"So long as my zombie daughter is on time," he said, still laughing.

oOo

"No more," I said, gasping and holding my aching stomach, "No more. I can't breath."

"Very well," my father said as he dropped his stance with his sword, "I'm impressed Asuna. Your hand to hand and swordplay has improved greatly. Although you still need to practice your chakra control. You're being reckless."

"Thanks," I panted, ignoring the criticism. Walking to the weapons rack I put away my sword slowly, "Now if we're done for today I'm going to go take a shower then crawl in a dark hole and die."

My father laughed and called after my retreating form, "Yeah sure. Tell Sasuke he's welcome to come to dinner if he likes!"

I waved my hand in the air without turning around to indicate I heard him. My father knew me too well. Or maybe I'm just easy to figure out. Either way I hurried home through the forest eager to get clean. Maybe I would take a nap before I went to our meeting spot on the outskirts of Konoha. Sasuke would come looking for me later and wake me up. He always did.

**Well how was it? Review and let me know what you liked and didn't like! Thanks for reading ladies and gents. It's been a pleasure. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support for this story. I'm glad so many of you like it! On a completely unrelated note. I just got engaged! I'm pretty sure you don't care but I'm so excited about it. I've been smiling all day. I'm making myself sick with the sweetness of it all.**

**Anyway. Here's chapter two! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks ladies and gents. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

**Friends**

I slowly made my way down a sunny Konoha street, occasionally nodding to the stray person that greeted me. People from my village often came to my house to pay their respects to my father so I knew a large portion of the village by name. I'm not really sure why they come to see him though. I asked my mother once and she told me it was because he preformed a great service for our nation. She would never tell me what it was though no matter how many times I asked. I'm also not allowed to ask father. We only have one rule in our household really: don't ask father anything about being a shinobi. He doesn't know that it is a rule.

I looked up at the sound of raised voices when I was walking by a dim alley. There were four kids a little older than me surrounding a boy about my age who was on the ground against the wall. The little boy on the ground had yellow hair and what looked like whisker marks on both his cheeks. He looked scared of the boys yelling at him.

Now. There's something you should know about me. It's a small thing really but I hate it when I see people getting bullied. And I don't hate it in the way that I hate, let's say, black jelly beans or spinach. I really really hate it.

"You're a freak!"

"Yeah, why don't you just go somewhere else."

"Can't you tell no one wants you here, demon?"

"Hey!" I yelled with all the force I could. (Which wasn't very much with my quiet seven year old voice.) "What the hell do you dicks think your doing?!"

I walked down the alley towards the little blond boy and planted myself firmly in front of him, blocking him from view. The biggest boy of the bully group walked forward with an ugly scowl on his face.

"What's it to you, little girl," he said in a condescending tone, "Don't you know who that loser is?"

"Loser?!" I turned my head and little whisker boy was standing and trying to push past me to get to the bully who called him a loser. I smirked. This boy has guts. "I'll show you who's the loser!"

"No you won't," I replied, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice. Turning back towards the four older boys I put on my best glare.

"Listen," I told them, "You boys can do one of who things. One: you can turn around and leave this alley now. Or two: you can get your asses kicked by me and still leave this alley after. Although if you choose option two I'm not guaranteeing you'll leave with all of your dignity. Your choice."

I heard whisker boy snicker behind me at the clear insult. One of the smaller boys walked up behind the big boy and talked to him in a low voice.

"Hey," he said where we could still hear him, "I don't think this is a fight we want to be in, Shan. That's Hiroaki's daughter. I hear he's been training her. I don't think we'd win."

The boy named Shan didn't look too impressed with what the other boy said and stood his ground. The other three boys, upon realizing my status, backed out of the alley pretty damned fast. Shan closed the distance between us with an ugly smirk on his face intending to take me up on my earlier offer of kicking his ass I guess. Clearly he thought I played with tea sets in my spare time or something. Idiot.

I sighed as he made a poor excuse of a punch. It was sloppy and slow and I easily side stepped it. I grabbed his arm he used to punch with and in one swift movement I pulled it up behind his back to the point of dislocating it. He gave a yelp of pain as I swept my feet under his and he fell backwards hard into the dirt. I looked up at the awestruck face of whisker boy and smiled.

"Come on," I laughed at his face, "I'll walk you home."

We walked out of the alley and turned left leaving the boy groaning in the alleyway behind us. We hadn't taken more than five steps before whisker boy started talking.

"Why did you help me back there?" The boy inquired with the look of shock still pasted on his face. I laughed at him before answering.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he pronounced proudly pointing at himself, "And one day I'll be Hokage and everyone will have to recognize me!"

"Okay then Naruto Uzumaki who will one day be Hokage," I said with a smirk, "I helped you because you needed it. And I really hate jerks like those guys. Why were they being dicks anyway?"

His face fell when I asked that question so I felt bad for bringing it up.

"I don't know," he stated grimly, "It's always like that with everyone. No one likes being around me or they don't let me play with their kids. I wish I knew what was wrong with me."

I clapped my hand on his shoulder in a comforting way as we continued walking to his house. He looked like I'd grown an extra head at the sudden physical contact. I guess this guy doesn't have any friends at all. How sad.

"There's nothing wrong with you Naruto," I said in a positive tone, "I just met you and even I can tell you're a good kid."

"Kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm bigger than you are! You can't call me that!"

"Yes," I said in a mock serious voice, "But I have lived three times your lifetime already."

The last thing I expected was for Naruto to believe me so when his eyes became the size of saucers and he gasped I laughed at his gullibility. Even if what I said was true.

"Have you really?" He asked in excitement. "That is so cool! Wait. Does this mean you are my friend? I've never had any kids talk to me like this before!"

"I guess it does," I replied, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Wow," he muttered with a grin, "I have a friend."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"By the way. My name is Asuna. Asuna Mako."

oOo

Every day after I trained, and Sasuke did whatever it is that he does when I'm not around, we go to our meeting place to decide what to do that day. It was a small hill with three trees just off a pathway on the outskirts of the village. Most of the time we just sat there in silence. Sometimes we trained. We were really each others only friends if you didn't count family, which I never did. Well I guess there's Naruto so I now have two friends which is plenty to me. I hated being around people anyway.

"Hey," I said as I walked up and sat next to Sasuke in the grass. He was leaning back on his hands waiting for me when I arrived. He was always waiting on me. Sometimes I wonder how long he gets here before me because no matter how early I am, he's always here first.

"Hm," he replied, staring straight ahead.

"So," I said after a short silence, "Did you ask your father about the jutsu?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Then I guess it didn't go so well did it?" I asked, leaning back on my hands as well.

"No. As usual. But that isn't really surprising."

"Did you ask Itachi about it?" I pressed him. I swear it was always like pulling teeth, trying to get information out of Sasuke.

"No," he sighed, frustrated, "Look Asuna I really don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," I said, not at all affected by his bitchy attitude. He usually wasn't this grumpy so he must be upset.

"Let's go," I told him as I stood up and brushed off my pants. He looked up at me and gave me a confused expression.

"And where is it that we are going?" He asked indifferently.

I rolled my eyes and answered him. "I'm starving."

"Big surprise," he said with a smirk.

It really wasn't all that surprising. I was always hungry. Sasuke and my mother often make a joke of how much I eat. They call me the black hole. Seeing as I can eat as much as I want and still be so small I could fly away in the breeze. Usually it got on my nerves but I was glad Sasuke was in a better mood from joking.

"No," I laughed, "It isn't. Now c'mon you asshole. My mother is cooking dinner and I'm supposed to invite you."

"Asuna," he said, also standing up, "I've eaten at your house three nights this week."

"Does that mean you aren't coming?" I asked him as we made our way down the hill.

"...What are we having?"

**I just want you guys to know that I have a 16 hour shift at work tomorrow and I stayed up to finish this chapter because I love you. You're welcome. Please review :)**


End file.
